


This is gonna take me down (but this is getting good now)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, I don't really know - Freeform, blame my mind and the alcohol, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Just a random idea I just got from a Bechloe gifset in where Beca is a useless gay and Chloe is this Bitchy Ginger™ captain of the Bellas. I'm on my third glass of wine, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, my beautiful weirdos (:





	This is gonna take me down (but this is getting good now)

“What happens Shortie?” Beca swore Fat Amy was across the room just a second ago. There was no way she could teleport just like that. “Ginger Captain scares you?”

“Pffft. I’m not scared, I’m just… I don’t want to have another argument.” Was Beca’s response. She had a façade to uphold, after all.

“If that’s what makes you feel good…”

“Can you girls pay attention, please?” Chloe interrupted them with a hard look that honestly, could make you shit in your pants right there. Beca felt chills run through her body at the bitterness in the words.

“Sorry,” was all she could respond with. She didn’t dare to look at Amy, she already knew the look on her face due to years of friendship. And she wasn’t in the mood.

 

When Stacie said that joining the best group of acapella of all times would be amazing, she forgot to mention that the hottest ginger ever was a fucking bitch that forbid talking on rehearsals unless it was strictly for competition purposes. And that falling for the captain was a big no-no. Not that she did, God no. That’d be like jumping into a void without a parachute.

It was more like a teeny tiny crush maybe? God, she wasn’t even sure if Bitchy Ginger™ got her all worked up or if it was just the fact that she couldn’t tell her in the face how much she sucked. Maybe was both? Ah, sweet baby Jesus was she screwed. Oh, dammit, she was a fucking bottom! No. This couldn’t be right. She was a giver, for fuck’s sake! She was all-

 

“MITCHELL!” That voice tinted with angriness spoke again. “I have to lock up. Practice’s over.” Beca swallowed hard on herself and gathered her stuff to practically run out of the auditorium with a lame “See you tomorrow, Chloe.”

 

Really? Chloe got in her nerves most of the time and all she got to say was a lame goodbye? Where was the badass Beca Mitchell? She was way too cool to be smitten over a certain Chloe Beale, right? Not even Bianca from her high school soccer team got her that useless. And the girl was an eleven on a scale up to ten. Goddamit, she was losing her muchness. 

 

///

 

_ “Oh god, please not again,”  _ Beca thought to herself when Eternal Flame started to play in the background. Didn’t she had enough with listening to it in every rehearsal that her favorite radio station had to pick  _ that  _ song for their “Oldie of the day”? But of course it could only go downhill and she’d think of Chloe and those baby blues that seemed to light a fire long ago extinguished. A fire that only seemed to grow up with every little gaze the redhead threw her way. Even if she could swear it wasn’t a good kind of look, she couldn’t help but feel like an excited teenager every time Chloe looked at her with such intensity in her eyes? 

 

“I don’t understand. But honestly, I’m not sure I want to either,” she whispered to herself before trying to concentrate back in her philosophy essay. God, she hates it.

 

///

 

For the first time in her life, Beca got early to rehearsals.  _ “Maybe Chronos isn’t that son of a bitch after all,”  _ she thought to herself when she found an empty auditorium. She decided to check this day like a win despite the D she got in her essay. Her dad wouldn’t be that disappointed, anyway.

 

“You don’t understand, Bree. Everything looks bad. We’re not gonna make it,” Beca heard Chloe talking and she felt her heart ache at the  _ sadness  _ on the voice. “This would be much easier with you here.”

 

Beca didn’t intend to pry on her captain’s conversation. Really. She just wanted to know if she was alright, that was it.

 

“I swear. The misfits are so amateur that even a savage puppy could do it better… No, I can’t… Yes, I will… Okay, I love you.”

 

Beca rapidly started to walk out of her hiding spot but of course, she was that lucky.

 

“Are you prying on me, Mitchell?” Beca felt the blood drain out of her body. Literally.

“I wans’t… I just got early in here and I heard you talk-”

“Then why were you hidding?” Beca felt herself melt at Chloe’s harsh gaze. And not for the pleasuring reasons.

“I wasn’t hidding. I promise.” Beca tried to find an excuse. “I just wanted to pick this scarf so I could return it to its Bella,” she showed the piece of clothing in her hand. If Chloe believed her, she will never know thanks to the Bellas walking through the doors.

 

With a longing look, Chloe walked to the front of the auditorium and started today’s dose of hell.

 

///

 

“The choreography is so boring. And the songs?” Ashley complained over her moccachino.

“Right? That bitch need some education about music,” Cinthya Rose commented absentmindedly.

“If only Shortie over there grew some balls and showed her,” Beca felt all seven pair of eyes on her making it extremely hard to stay still.

“We already talked about it, Amy. There’s no way she’s gonna accept my ideas.” 

“You don’t know that, Becs. You have a hell of a talent and I’m sure with your ideas and Chloe’s leadership we can win the nationals,” Stacie commented seriously. 

 

It was all it took for the Bellas to start asking her to do so. All she had to do was to walk to Chloe and tell her about what she had planned in her mind, right? She wasn’t scared of some bitchy captain. She was a fucking baddas, dammit.

 

///

 

Maybe she wasn’t that badass after all. She could feel her palms start to sweat with each step she took over the piano where Chloe stood writing. Was it too late to chicken up? She was too young to die, after all.

 

“What happens, Beca?” Chloe startled her making her stumble. Almost.

“Umm… I just… I..”

“You, what?” Beca did the dumbest mistake ever and looked to those eyes that provoked so many things to her. All at the same time.

“Ihavesomethingthatcanhelpuswinnationals,” Beca spit bracing herself mentally.

“Okay,” Chloe paused trying to  _ understand _ . “Repeat, slowly this time?”

“I… I heard you the other day talking to someone and I had this idea for the routine,” Beca spoke softly. She could feel the slap coming. Metaphorically, of course.

“Okay.” 

 

Beca felt like everything stopped right there in that instant. Did Chloe, the bitchy captain access to listen to her? Naaaah, this was too good to be true. No. She just must be hallucinating. There’s no way she-

 

“Well? I’m waiting,” Chloe found support in the piano waiting for Beca to explain.

“Oh, you really want to know.”

“Totes! Anything to bring the Bellas to another win,” Chloe assured with a short nod.


End file.
